


Там, за седьмым перевалом

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Говорят, есть где-то цветок алый, краше которого на свете нет. Еще говорят, что цветет он редко и дается в руки только избранным, что найти его нелегко, а добыть - и того сложнее. А еще говорят, что кто сумеет его сорвать - у того жизнь изменится и весь мир к его ногам ляжет. Врут, наверное...





	Там, за седьмым перевалом

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пафос, смерть героев (или не смерть, автор сам не определился), мешанина из тропов и штампов. Автор не очень уверен, что именно хотел сказать этой историей...
> 
> Примечание: своего рода ретеллинг некоторых сказок, сами поймете, каких

— Ну что ж... Вот и вечер, снова, как всегда. Вечер всегда приходит, даже если утром кажется, что новый день будет бесконечным. Садись поближе к огню, я подброшу дров, чтобы тебе было теплее. Хочешь бокал вина с пряностями? Согревает в такую непогоду, правда? Сейчас я дам тебе плед — ты, должно быть, замерз. Жизнь коротка и мимолетна, а осенняя ночь так длинна — будем разговаривать, заснуть все равно не удастся. Слышишь, как брошенным псом стонет в саду ветер? Нет, не вздрагивай, это просто ветка стучит в окно. Всего лишь ветка. Я закрою ставни, пусть осень остается снаружи.

Но ты молчалив и неразговорчив, ты не любишь пустых слов... Не буду тебя мучать. Давай я сам расскажу тебе что-нибудь, какую-нибудь историю, о, я много знаю историй! О любви и смерти, о королях и капусте, о бесконечных дорогах и затерянных во тьме замках... Возьми еще вина! О чем же мне рассказать тебе, драгоценный друг мой, гость мой, в осеннюю эту ночь? Пожалуй... Да, это подойдет. Пусть дождь и ветер стучат в окно — нам тепло и сухо, у нас есть дрова в очаге и вино в бокалах. Слушай. Слушай и помни — это сказка, всего лишь осенняя сказка, не стоит искать в ней того, чего в ней нет. Просто слушай…

Было это давно, а может, недавно, или только еще должно случиться, ведь время — всего лишь условность, не правда ли? Представь себе домик с красной черепичной крышей, с чистыми белыми стенами, по которым карабкается к солнцу зелеными листьями плющ, с аккуратной лужайкой перед дверью... Такой же, как и все остальные домики на улице. В той деревне, надо сказать, считалось дурным тоном быть не как все — вот какие странные там обитали люди! А жила в том домике семья. Не совсем обычная — а иначе бы истории не было, да? Хотя хозяин дома был просто Главный Лесничий, гроза браконьеров, его жена и сын были тоже вполне обыкновенные: люди как люди, не то чтобы злые, не то чтобы плохие. Нормальные. А вот племянник их, Гарри... Но обо всем по порядку, иначе неинтересно. Закрой глаза, друг мой, чтобы лучше видеть. Так вот, началось все с того, что в один ненастный осенний вечер…

***

Дядя Вернон, как обычно, сидел у стола, время от времени запуская руку в корзину с маковыми булочками, и недовольно пыхтел. Он зачитывал тете Петунье, которая устроилась у окна и в очередной раз пришивала пуговицу к его мундиру Главного Лесничего, пришедший утром пергамент с указом.

— «...И повелевает: добыть цветок тот папоротниковый, краше которого в свете нет, и принести его Светлому Лорду, повелителю нашему. В награду смельчак получит сотню золотых и приглашение на прием во дворец Светлейшего Лорда. Неисполнение же указа грозит карами, которые обрушатся...» Сотню золотых! А у нас лес под боком совсем, и папоротники я там летом видел... Дадли!

Укрывшийся в углу кухни Гарри тяжело вздохнул, не отрываясь от работы. Перебирать бобы было привычным делом, хоть скучным до невозможности, зато можно было о своем думать. О том, например, как он пошлет родственников далеко-далеко и уйдет, куда глаза глядят! Дядя с тетей заботились как могли, чтобы племянник-сирота не сидел без дела, ибо «праздность — мать всех пороков, понятно тебе, неблагодарный мальчишка?» Правда, к их собственному сыну это почему-то не относилось.

— В такой дождь? Родного сына? Вернон, какие папоротники, ты с ума сошел, ночь на дворе! Мальчик простудится, а в лесу темно и опасно, говорят, в здешних краях волков видели... Нет!

Гарри бросил в корзину еще одну горсть бобов и прикусил заусенец. Нетрудно было догадаться, чем все закончится…

— Но, дорогая, указ Светлейшего Лорда! Ты же знаешь, что будет, если его не выполнить? И сотня золотых, только подумай, сколько всего можно на эту кучу деньжищ купить.

— Да в такую погоду хороший хозяин и соба…

Оба замолчали. Гарри, не поднимая глаз, знал, что они смотрят на него. Тетя и дядя всегда казались ему похожими друг на друга, хотя лицо дяди Вернона было точь-в-точь плохо пропеченный бородатый блин, а тетя походила на сушеную рыбину. По крайней мере, на него смотрели они совершенно одинаково.

— Не-а, — сказал он, тряхнув головой. — Не пойду. Какие цветы осенью? Сами же сказали — в такую погоду хороший хозяин…

— Не смей спорить со старшими, бездельник! — дядя тяжело поднялся со стула. — Лорд Светлейший приказал цветок добыть — сдохни, а добудь. Живо собирайся, а не то…

— Да зачем этому красноглазому…

Возмущенный взвизг тетки заставил его прерваться.

— То есть... зачем ему папоротников цвет?

— А это, сопляк, не твое дело! Может, видение было его Светлейшеству, или Пророчество какое…

— Все же знают — нет на самом деле цветов у папоротника, все это сказки. Магия... — Гарри с внезапно нахлынувшей тоской посмотрел за окно, где в унылой темноте лил бесконечный дождь. — Да еще осенью. Не пойду я, буря поднимается, а у меня работы пол…

Опасно побагровев лицом, дядя шагнул к нему ближе.

— Вы только послушайте, а! Мы его восемнадцать лет кормим-поим, одеваем, у сына родного, — он показал толстым пальцем в сторону флегматично что-то жующего родного сына, — кусок изо рта, можно сказать, вынимаем! Тетка, бедняга, ночей не спала, о сироте заботилась, а он! Щенок ты неблагодарный. А ну, быстро собрался и в лес пошел, папоротников цвет искать для Лорда нашего!

— Да зачем…

— Не твое дело, сопляк, зачем его Светлейшеству цветок понадобился! Сотня золотых за него обещана.

— Вот вы и идите! — Гарри понимал, конечно, что борьба проиграна заранее, но не в характере его было уступать. «Весь в папашу своего ненормального,» — неодобрительно говорил об этом дядя. — Мне-то от вашей сотни золотых какая радость?

— Воспитали на свою голову, облысели все! — Дядя всплеснул руками. — Посмотри, до чего тетку довел, мерзавец. Не пойдешь куда велено — я птице твоей дурацкой шею сверну, так и знай! Или яду какого подсыплю.

— Да иду я.

Белая сова, которую Гарри подобрал когда-то в лесу с перебитым крылом, вылечил и выкормил, была его единственным другом... А с дяди и правда станется. Он взял фонарь, сдернул с крючка у двери куртку, сунул ноги в сапоги и обернулся к тетке:

— Сову мою покормите. И если с мной что…

— Шапку возьми, — сказала тетя Петунья со спокойным равнодушием человека, остающегося в теплой сухой кухне. — Замерзнешь.

— И без цветка не возвращайся! — крикнул вдогонку дядя Вернон. Гарри захлопнул за собой дверь, отрезав себя от чистоты, уюта и запаха свежих булочек, немного постоял на крыльце, прислушиваясь к треску деревьев и ворчанию стекавшей с крыши воды — дождь, хлеставший с утра, вроде подутих, а вот ветер все не сдавался, гнал куда-то набухшие тучи, трепал ветви. Темное небо беззвучно расколола красная молния. Гарри замер, ожидая оглушающего грома, а потом, так и не дождавшись, натянул капюшон куртки на самые глаза и зашагал в сторону темного леса. Ветер дул в спину, как будто подталкивал, дергал за полу куртки. Оставалось только послушаться.

Далеко уйти Гарри не успел: в придорожных кустах блеснули два ярких желтых огонька, раздалось негромкое рычание, от которого сердце нырнуло куда-то вниз и волоски на руках встали дыбом, мокрые облезлые ветки раздвинулись, и на дорогу вышел... Волк? Нет, не волк — огромный черный пес стоял перед ним, оскалясь и взъерошив шерсть на затылке. А зубищи-то! Такой порвет на кусочки и не заметит. Гарри невольно отступил на шаг и выставил фонарь перед собой, вспоминая все, что слышал когда-то о собаках. Главное, говорят — не показывать страха, собаки его чувствуют.

— Хороший песик, — не слишком уверенно сказал он, помахав фонарем. — Хороший…

Пес плюхнулся на дорогу, почесал задней лапой левое ухо и ухмыльнулся, показывая огромные острые клыки.

— Ага. Мне и самому нравится. Ты куда идешь, Гарри?

Гарри, как ни странно, не очень удивился заговорившей с ним собаке. Что-то было такое в этой осенней ночи, в стонах ветра, в шепоте темноты, в черном небе, в беззвучных молниях, пронзающих тучи... Что-то, что твердило: сегодня возможно все, только поверь. Страх ушел, растворившись в ночи.

— Куда послали, туда и иду, — пожал он плечами. — В лес.

— За дровами, что ли?

— Если бы... Тебя погладить можно?

Пес кивнул и привалился к его бедру. Запустив пальцы в мокрую, пахнущую псиной шерсть, Гарри рассказал, как приспичило их Светлому Лорду, чтоб ему, безносому, пусто было, получить папоротников цвет посреди осенней непогоды, да как дядя ради награды обещанной на поиски его послал…

— Эх, — пес встряхнулся и поднялся на лапы. — Не хотел я сегодня в лес идти, да не бросать же тебя... Я от тебя, Гарри, теперь не отстану, коли встретиться пришлось, но сейчас времени мало, нам до полуночи успеть надо.

— Почему до полуночи?

— Ноябрь начнется, а с ним лучше не связываться, — не очень понятно объяснил пес. — Противный он, и характер тот еще... Гад носатый, в общем. Пошли!

— А имя-то у тебя есть? Не песиком же звать.

— Имя? Черным Бесом кличут.

— Черныш, значит…

Черныш фыркнул, показывая, что он думает о своем новом имени, развернулся и размеренно затрусил по дороге. Гарри, немного подумав, пустился вслед — а что ему еще оставалось? Лес чернел впереди, выдвигался навстречу, ветер рвал с деревьев остатки листьев, ломал ветки, швырял их под ноги, а Черныш с Гарри все шли и шли.

***

Худая темная фигура на мгновение прервалась, чтобы поправить выпустившее сноп мимолетных ярких искр полено в очаге и плеснуть себе еще пряного горячего вина. Его собеседник — хотя можно ли назвать собеседником человека, который с начала беседы не проронил ни слова? — отхлебнул из своего бокала и плотнее закутался в пушистый клетчатый плед, не отводя взгляда от огня. Лицо одетого в черный плащ с капюшоном рассказчика все время оставалось в тени, недоступное для разбегающихся по комнате бликов. Он уселся обратно в кресло, и в тишине, прерываемой лишь шумом дождя и ветра, снова раздался его негромкий глубокий голос…

***

Черныш уверенно пробирался сквозь лесную чащу, Гарри шел за ним, чертыхаясь вполголоса. Он изо всех сил старался не отставать и не сломать себе чего-нибудь, соскальзывал с мокрых камней, уворачивался от норовящих выколоть глаза веток и пригибался под тяжелыми еловыми лапами. Один раз все-таки не удержался и упал, стукнувшись коленом так, что искры замелькали перед глазами. Фонарь не очень помогал, даже мешал скорее, в пляшущем круге света все казалось совсем чужим, запретным и незнакомым — а ведь Гарри мог бы поклясться, что лес ближайший как свою ладонь изучил. Днем.

— А почему... Черт! Черныш, подожди, я не могу так быстро. Почему ты сказал, что ноябрь — носатый? Это ж месяц такой! Нет, ну хорошего-то в ноябре мало, все знают, сплошные дожди да ветер, из дома толком не выйдешь. И темень весь день. Но ты так говоришь, словно он... Ну, живой!

— Да сам скоро все узнаешь, — пес обернулся через плечо, блеснули желтым глаза. — Пришли почти. Огонь впереди — видишь?

Впереди действительно виднелся огонек, маленький, но яркий и зовущий. У такого огня хорошо сидеть темной осенней ночью, греть заледеневшие пальцы, сушить промокшие носки и разговаривать... с кем-нибудь, кто не погонит, а наоборот, за руку возьмет да к себе притянет. Черныш, резко взлаяв, рванулся вперед, перескакивая сквозь поваленные стволы. Гарри выругался — за такие слова дядя Вернон запер бы его в чулане и посадил на хлеб и воду, точно! — и пошел быстрее. Очень уж хотелось к костру, в тепло!

Отведя в сторону последнюю ветку и выйдя с разгону на поляну, Гарри остановился и осмотрелся. После заговорившего с ним пса, наверное, ничему уже не стоило удивляться, вот он и не удивлялся. Ну подумаешь, костер на лесной поляне чуть ли не до небес, искры ввысь летят, со звездами мешаются, ели кругом низко нагнулись, о чем-то своем перешептываются. Светло, как днем, темнота ночная отступила, окружила поляну, смотрит. А у костра люди. Незнакомые, неведомые, молодые и старые, вроде обычные, но если приглядеться получше... А вот этот старик с длинной бородой, который на большом камне сидит и посох в руках держит, наверное, главный у них.

— Ты проходи, — Черныш, уже устроившийся у ног какого-то высокого худого человека в плаще с заплатами и со шрамом через всю щеку, поднял голову. — Не бойся... Тут тебя не обидят, Гарри. А если попросишь как следует — и помочь могут.

Терять Гарри было все равно нечего, дорогу домой он бы не нашел без проводника, а если бы даже и нашел — не ждали его там без папоротникова цвета. Да и вообще не очень ждали. Он шагнул к костру и поклонился всем сразу.

— Вечер добрый! Дозвольте у костра погреться?

Молчание повисло над поляной. Люди переглядывались, словно без слов что-то друг другу говорили. Гарри ждал — а ну как скажут сейчас, мол, иди-ка ты подобру-поздорову, убирайся, пока цел, и что он тогда делать будет? Говорили ему умные люди: никому верить нельзя!

Старик с посохом легко, словно молодой, поднялся с камня. Блеснули звезды на одежде, звякнули колокольчики в бороде — вроде негромко, а так, что сквозь треск костра и ветра шум слышно. Гарри на всякий случай еще раз поклонился, теперь уже старику.

— Да места для хорошего человека не жалко, Гарри. Костер наш до утра гореть будет, ночь сегодня такая... Грейся!

— А вы... — Гарри подошел к костру, люди подвинулись, уступая ему место. Он уселся рядом с тем высоким, у ног которого Черныш лежал. Слева от него оказался молодой кто-то, не старше его самого, светловолосый, тонкий весь из себя, тронь — зазвенит. Тонкий этот странно на него глянул, губы наморщил и отодвинулся.

— Мы тебя давно ждем, Гарри... — старик погладил бороду, улыбнулся ему, от улыбки той тепло на душе так сделалось, и на сердце будто птица запела. — Расскажи, зачем пришел? В такую ночь дома сидеть надо, у теплого очага греться, с теми, кто сердцу дорог.

— Да разве я виноват? — Гарри вздохнул, протягивая руки к огню. — Послали, я и пошел... А вы сами-то кто будете?

— Сами-то... — старик сложил руки на навершии посоха, глаза его блеснули синим в отблесках огня. — Ты знаешь, мальчик, какая ночь сегодня? Не знаешь... Самайн сегодня, ночь вне времени, ночь, когда рвется нить между прошлым и будущим. Все возможно в эту ночь! Только сегодня можем мы сойтись у костра — зима и лето, юная весна и печальная осень…

— Вы слишком много говорите, многоуважаемый брат Январь, — сказал кто-то чуть поодаль, куда не доходил свет от костра. Гарри вздрогнул — показалось ему, что сама осенняя тьма заговорила сейчас. Таким голосом только тьма и могла говорить. — Не кажется ли вам, что являться вот так незваным к нашему костру — неслыханная наглость?

Черныш ощетинился, а старик, оказавшийся Январем, мягко улыбнулся в ответ:

— А вы слишком строги к мальчику, как всегда, брат Ноябрь.

Гарри прищурился, вглядываясь в ночь. Так это Ноябрь? Гад носатый, про которого Черныш рассказывал? А голос у этого Ноября до кишок пробирает, в самую душу забирается... Старик, значит — Январь, самый главный и старый, тот, которого в темноте не видно — Ноябрь (почему носатый все-таки?), а остальные кто?

— Месяцы, Гарри. — Старый Январь кивнул, как будто мысли его прочитал. — Месяцы мы. В эту ночь каждый год собираемся у костра, прошлое провожаем, будущее встречаем. Лес наш для людей запретный, но раз уж тебя он пропустил — так тому и быть, значит, нужен ты ему зачем-то.

— Зачем бы это, — хмыкнули из темноты. Гарри решил не обращать внимания и повернулся к соседу справа:

— А вы... кто?

Худой со шрамом грустно улыбнулся, рассеянно гладя Черныша, блеснул странно глазами:

— Октябрь. А ты…

— Апрель, — перебили слева, слегка растягивая слова. — Если ты за подснежниками явился…

— Только подснежников тут не хватало!

Светловолосый Апрель проигнорировал голос невидимого Ноября, смерил Гарри надменным взглядом и усмехнулся, открывая острые белые зубы.

— Почему за подснежниками?

— Всем подснежников подавай! Хотя для тебя, — Апрель чуть прищурился, — для тебя можно и поискать. Ну что, нужны подснежники?

Он протянул руку, Гарри чуть поколебался и осторожно пожал тонкие, казавшиеся очень хрупкими пальцы.

— Нет, — с сожалением покачал головой. — Прости.

Апрелю это явно не понравилось.

— Мож, это... яблочков тогда? — его руку чуть не раздавил огромный бородатый Август, от которого пахло яблоками и тыквой. — Хорошие яблочки в этом году уродились. А уж тыква какая!

Из темноты явственно фыркнули, и от яблок тоже пришлось отказаться, хотя есть хотелось. Месяцы представлялись ему один за другим: рыжие, русые, темноволосые, с кудлатыми бородами и гладкими, как у девчонок, щеками. Златоволосый Сентябрь долго тряс руку Гарри, ослепительно ему улыбаясь, и что-то говорил, но Гарри уже не слушал. Он вглядывался в темноту — очень ему интересно было, какой он, этот противный Ноябрь. Голос у него все-таки был... Удивительный голос — вот вроде и гадости тебе говорит, а ты все равно слушаешь, и что-то в душе дергается.

— Ну, хватит. Мы не можем потратить всю ночь на наглого мальчишку!

К костру резко приблизилась высокая фигура. Сентябрь выпустил ладонь Гарри и, став как-то меньше и печальнее, отступил в сторону. Именно таким Гарри себе Ноября и представлял : худой, угловатый, весь словно сотканный из осенней тьмы. Носатый. Черный плащ-мантия почти до земли, черные волосы сосульками на плечи свисают, черные глаза — холодные, но насквозь огнем жгут. Дыхание перехватило, и сердце почему-то быстро так застучало в груди. Что за напасть? Никогда прежде с Гарри такого не бывало.

— Давайте уже выясним у нашего... гм... гостя незваного, с какой такой целью он шляется ночью по лесу Запретному. Что его сюда привело, какая нужда великая. И отправим его... куда подальше.

— Ты поосторожнее, носатый! — Черныш вскочил на лапы, ощерился, но Ноябрь только отмахнулся:

— Твоего мнения не спрашивали. Брат Январь, со всем уважением…

— За папоротниковым цветом я пришел, — сказал Гарри, глядя в упор на Ноября.

Ноябрь презрительно усмехнулся.

— То есть вам даже не известно, что Polypodiophyta цветет только в канун Иванова дня и является крайней редкостью? И что добыть ее можно лишь ценой неимоверных усилий и жертв? И вы считаете для себя возможным просто заявиться и потребовать цветок, обладающий волшебными свойствами и доступный только избранным? Неслыханная наглость!  
— Вы слишком строги к мальчику, брат Ноябрь, — Гарри и не услышал, как старый Январь оказался совсем рядом. Глаза голубые, словно зимнее ясное небо, прямо в душу смотрели. — Я уверен, у Гарри самые чистые намерения.

Ноябрь всем своим видом показал, что именно он думает о чистоте намерений Гарри. Почему-то стало очень обидно, почти до слез, как в детстве от шуточек двоюродного братца и его приятелей, когда те его водой грязной из-за угла обливали, да когда удирал он от них по улице. Гарри вспыхнул — подумаешь, гад носатый! Много о себе воображает, все люди как... то есть месяцы как месяцы, а этот!

— Я понятия не имею, когда там эта ваша... как ее там... цветет! Лорд наш, чтоб ему провалиться, велел принести и денег пообещал, меня дядя и послал в лес. Сдался мне самому этот цветок дурацкий…

— То есть не только наглый, но и необразованный, — холодно констатировал Ноябрь. — Брат Январь…

— Брат Январь, — выскочил вперед один из толпы рыжих, самый молодой и лохматый. — Брат Январь, ну хороший парень же, я его давно заметил. Давайте поможем, а? Попробуем, а вдруг получится. Ну что мне, папоротника жалко? Я проведу, мне бы только на часок место уступили! Ну и что, что опасно, вон, Черныш со мной пойдет, справимся. Может, и зацветет Поли... папоротник, короче! А, братья?

— Я согласен, — улыбнулся Октябрь.

— А ваше согласие, дорогой брат, в данной ситуации значения не имеет. — Словно отвечая Ноябрю, в лесу гулко ухнула сова. — Полночь, слышите? Так что это мне решать, делиться с Июнем временем или нет — а я, как вы понимаете, категорически протестую.

— Но... — вскинулся было рыжий Июнь, но Январь властно прервал его:

— Хватит! Братья... Вы помните, что было предсказано? Алый цветок, расцветший в неурочное время и сорванный чистой рукой, принесет великие перемены и дарует достойным его счастье?

— Брат Январь, — очень медленно произнес Ноябрь, не сводя глаз с Гарри. — Вот этот? Лохматый и наглый? Вы же не думаете, что..  
.  
Гарри посмотрел на серьезное лицо Января, и ему почему-то стало очень холодно.

***

В комнате, где сидели двое, постепенно темнело, дрова в очаге догорали, превращаясь в мерцающие красным угли. Темная фигура снова поднялась, подошла к окну, опустила ставни. Потом рассказчик взял оплывающую свечу и поставил ее на столик у камина — теперь комната казалась одновременно совсем маленькой и бесконечной, стены терялись в окружающем хрупкий трепещущий огонек полумраке. Рассказчик поправил плед убаюканного его ровным голосом слушателя, сел обратно в кресло и продолжил, не отводя взгляда от дрожащего пламени.

***

Они торопливо шли вперед: Гарри, рыжий Июнь и недовольный Ноябрь. Черныш преданно трусил за ними следом. Январь сказал, что нужно обернуться за час, иначе они окажутся в безвремении и не смогут вернуться — Гарри, если честно, не очень понял, что за безвремение такое, но судя по лицам обоих месяцев, ничего хорошего их там не ждало. Ноябрь размашисто вышагивал впереди, задевая плащом кусты — Гарри хотел было пойти вдвоем с Июнем, ну, с Чернышем еще, но Ноябрь так на них посмотрел... Гарри пытался теперь от него не отставать и все думал о том, что сказал ему старик Январь. Отведя чуть в сторонку, чтобы месяцы не слышали.

— Ноябрь прав, мальчик: только избранным открывается в чаще лесной цветок папоротника. И в том он прав, что не справиться вам одним, опасен путь этот, очень опасен. Многие цветок искали, да никому он в руки не дался. Но ты, Гарри... Есть в тебе что-то особенное, уж поверь. Ваш Лорд сам не знает, что творит. Папоротников цвет тому дается, кто сердцем чист и духом светел, запомни, а тому, у кого внутри пустота — беду он принесет.

— Но зачем? Зачем Лорду папоротник?

— А того он, Гарри, и сам не ведает. Пророчество ему было, но понять его не каждому дано. Он к гибели своей идет — в папоротнике цветущем сила великая, и нет той силы сильнее, потому что…

Но договорить старик не успел: Ноябрь заявил, что если они сию же секунду не двинутся в путь, он никуда не пойдет и времени своего никому не отдаст. Так что теперь Гарри шел за ним по темному, густеющему по сторонам лесу, слышал хруст веток и шепот мокрой земли под ногами, и все думал: что же имел в виду мудрый старый Январь? Что еще за сила такая великая, и нельзя ли этой силой как-нибудь разжиться, чтобы кузену врезать, когда снова драться полезет? Нет чтобы просто сказать, без всех этих наворотов словесных... Рыжий Июнь не давал сосредоточиться, он как-то умудрялся еще и языком болтать, и Гарри поддерживать, чтобы тот не полетел носом прямо в очередную лужу, и Ноября ругать. Он почему-то решил, что они с Гарри чуть ли ни лучшие друзья теперь. Гарри, в общем, не возражал: ему казалось, что с Июнем они могли бы подружиться — ну, то есть, если бы тот был обычным человеком, вот как сам Гарри.

— Да он всегда всем недоволен... Ему положено вроде как — что в ноябре хорошего? Под ноги смотри! А девушка у тебя там, в деревне, есть?

Гарри молча покачал головой. Не было у него девушки, потому что... потому что не было и быть не могло, но не признаваться же в этом Июню, которого он первый раз видит! Он посмотрел на черную спину впереди и опять почувствовал, как странно дернулось в груди. А Июнь принялся рассказывать, как познакомился с девушкой в городке у реки — и что умнее и краше ее на свете нет. Гарри молчал. Ему тоже хотелось вот так держаться за руки и сидеть у реки, встречая рассвет. Да не судьба, видать.

А лес кругом стоял... Странный был лес. Застывший, притихший, он словно ждал чего-то — или кого-то. И недобро так ждал. Чем дальше они уходили от полянки с костром, тем тише и мрачнее становилось вокруг, лес как будто вбирал в себя звуки, глушил их и не выпускал обратно.

— Фонарь, — резко бросил вдруг Ноябрь, не оборачиваясь.

— Что?

— Фонарь погасите! Не надо оповещать о своем присутствии больше необходимого. И поторопитесь — у нас не так много времени, всего час... Мне бы не хотелось оказаться там, когда он закончится, так что шагайте, не отвлекайтесь.

Гарри неохотно послушался, переглянувшись с Июнем. Как ни странно, темно не было даже без фонаря — стволы деревьев и свисавшие с елок моховые бороды излучали холодный серебристый свет, похожий на лунный. Казалось, времени не осталось, и расстояния не осталось, и вообще ничего не осталось, только мягкая земля под ногами, деревья со всех сторон, струящийся свет да черная фигура впереди. И стук сердца в груди, все быстрее и быстрее, то ли от страха, то ли еще от чего. Они шли и шли. И шли.

А потом земля под ногами вдруг кончилась, Гарри оказался по пояс в холодной вонючей воде и заорал так, что перебудил, наверное, всех волков в округе. Он знал, что где-то здесь в лесу есть болото, вот только шли-то они, вроде бы, совсем в другую сторону. Он никогда трусом не был, а сейчас будто ледяная костлявая лапа ухватила сердце, так что он забился, заорал еще громче, рванулся вперед — и увяз глубже. Грудь сдавило так, что не вздохнуть, не шевельнуться.

— Гарри!

Июнь, развернувшись, кинулся было на помощь, но Ноябрь ухватил его за плечо:

— Стоять! Не простое это болото, нельзя туда. Вы тоже, идиот эдакий, надо же так вляпаться. Не двигайтесь, еще хуже будет. И ты, черный, замри!

Гарри осторожно кинул взгляд через плечо — черный пес напряженно застыл в нескольких шагах от него, вздыбив шерсть на холке и злобно оскалившись. Из пасти вырвалось угрожающее рычание, как будто болото было живым врагом, и Черныш готовился вступить в ним в смертельную схватку. И если надо — сдохнуть, в горло врагу впившись. Где-то в лесу крикнул насмешливо ворон, плеснула вода сбоку. Гарри перевел дыханье, заставил себя тоже застыть корягой неподвижной. Под ним бурлило и вздымалось, кто-то большой, невидимый и жуткий шевелился там, трогал липкими лапами за ноги, примеривался. Ну что, вот тебе и папоротников цвет... Вот и великая сила. Но как же не хотелось помирать так вот, в вонючем болоте утонув! Он осторожно пошевелился, уйдя в темную жижу еще на чуть-чуть.

— Я кому сказал — не двигаться! — резкий окрик хлестнул по ушам. — Брат Июнь, сюда. Сейчас... Сейчас…

В мерцающем свете болота Гарри увидел, как Ноябрь протянул вперед руки и что-то забормотал чуть слышно. Откуда ни возьмись, налетел ветер, взметнул волосы, плащ взлетел за спиной черными крыльями. Июнь встал к Ноябрю ближе, силой своей летней делясь. И Гарри почувствовал, как вверх сила неведомая его тянет, словно канатом, из воды затхлой вытягивает, потихоньку, полегонечку, все вверх и вверх. Вода вокруг бурлила и кругами расходилась, от вони болотной голова кружилась, Гарри и дышать забыл от волнения, сам тянулся навстречу — вот еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, из промоины выбраться, на пузе проползти, за корешки хватаясь, а там и до кочки недалеко. Он и правда почти выбрался, а потом... Потом словно за ногу кто-то схватил там, внизу, обратно утягивая. Яйцами тухлыми пахнуло, булькнуло болото, запузырилось, смеясь над ними. Ноябрь напрягся, пальцы когтями скрючил, Июня рядом с ним пополам согнуло, на колени кинуло, вот сейчас — но болото крепко добычу держало, отпускать не желая, к себе утягивало. Нет, не вылезти ему…

— Идите, — хотел было Гарри крикнуть, — сами спасайтесь, а меня оставьте! — но не успел.

Глухо сверкнуло за спиной у Ноября, тот вскинул руки, вытянулся весь, закричал страшно — а Гарри почувствовал, как что-то под ноги ему сзади кинулось. Живое, теплое... Вверх выталкивая. Собой заменяя. Он и сам не понял, как рядом с Ноябрем и Июнем на сухом холме оказался — только вот, стоял на коленях, жижей вонючей обтекая, да на болото застывшее смотрел. А на болоте том никого не было.

— Черныш, — прошептал Гарри непослушными губами, от холода дрожа весь. — Черныш... Он…

— Да. Болото приняло свою жертву. А теперь идем, у нас осталось очень мало времени. И если мы не успеем... Вставайте. Идем!

***

Спавший в кресле пошевелился, глубоко вздохнул и застонал, сначала чуть слышно, потом громче, беспокойнее, как бывает, когда снится что-то дурное и бестолково-страшное, и никак не выбраться из этого сна. Рассказчик замолчал. Несколько минут он молча смотрел, прислушиваясь к плывущим в густом вечернем воздухе стонам, а потом встал, подошел к спящему и, что-то прошептав, провел ладонью над его головой — словно погладил, не прикасаясь. Тот еще раз вздохнул, неразборчиво пробормотал что-то и затих, свернувшись под пледом уютным клубочком. Рассказчик удовлетворенно кивнул, зажег новую свечу взамен почти догоревшей, уселся обратно и продолжил. Негромко и размеренно, как будто рассказывал себе самому знакомую, но все еще очень важную и волнующую историю.

***

Они шли дальше, теперь втроем. Гарри все время хотелось оглянуться, посмотреть, не мелькнет ли в кустах черный хвост, не раздастся ли позади топот собачьих лап, но Ноябрь упрямо шел вперед, смотря прямо перед собой, обходя коряги и придерживая мантию, чтобы не цеплялась за кусты, так что приходилось поторапливаться. Июнь притих и молча шагал рядом с Гарри.

— А... — Гарри прочистил горло. Голос его посреди лесной тишины прозвучал гулко и неожиданно громко. — А нам вообще далеко еще идти, да?

На секунду мелькнула страшная мысль: на самом деле они заблудились, и теперь будут идти так всегда... Чтоб ему провалиться, этому Лорду! Но Ноябрь обернулся к нему, и вид его хмурого носатого лица почему-то успокоил Гарри, заставив поверить — всего на одну коротенькую секундочку — что все еще будет хорошо.

— Просто идите вперед... Избранный. Вы нас во все это втянули, так что извольте закрыть рот и передвигайте ногами. И будьте осторожны!

— Но я и так... — начал было Гарри, но Ноябрь уже отвернулся и прибавил шагу, как будто торчащие из земли корни, предательски цепляющиеся за одежду ветви и проваливающийся под ногами мох совсем ему не мешали. Гарри вздохнул, переглянулся с Июнем, закрыл рот и заторопился следом.

Лес странно светлел, не становясь при этом менее страшным и загадочным. Ноябрь зашагал еще быстрее, от его спины и плеч под черным плащом веяло настороженным ожиданием чего-то, что вот-вот случится и предотвратить это нельзя, остается только встретить. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил за свое спасение.

— Спасибо! — сказал он черной спине. — Ну... за то, что вы меня…

— Шагайте, — отрезал Ноябрь, не оборачиваясь. — И приложите все усилия, чтобы мои старания оказались не напрасны. Я все еще надеюсь, что Январь был прав.

Лес перед ними расступился, разбежался в стороны, оборвался внезапно, и они оказались на поляне. Большой и круглой. А посредине был холм... Гарри шагнул вперед, его словно тянуло туда, к этому холму — вроде ничего необычного, холм как холм, не слишком высокий, не очень круглый, поросший пожухлой осенней травой. И папоротниками. Густыми, разлапистыми и очень зелеными, несмотря на наступивший — вчера? сегодня? вечность назад? — Ноябрь.

Ноябрь схватил его за руку, холодные пальцы обожгли кожу, но отдергивать руку Гарри не спешил. Ноябрь не спешил тоже.

— Подождите, — одними губами выговорил он. — Слишком просто. Не может быть так просто, папоротников цвет не дается тем, кто…

Это не было пением, это не было музыкой — это было чем-то большим. Это проникало прямо внутрь тебя, в самое сердце, наполняя тело невыносимой, сияющей легкостью. Звуки выплыли из-под деревьев и потекли по поляне, перемешиваясь в застывшем, замершем в предвкушении неизвестно чего воздухе. Рядом глухо охнул Июнь, пальцы Ноября сильно, до боли сжались на запястье Гарри.

— Не поддавайтесь! Только не поддавайтесь им, иначе…

Из-за окружающих поляну деревьев появились стройные фигуры. Женщины? Нет, не бывает женщин настолько красивых, просто не может быть! Гибкие, сияющие, с гладкой белой кожей и длинными распущенными волосами и... Гарри отвел глаза, но все равно видел, как обнаженные тела принялись извиваться и перемешиваться в танце. Они скользили по поляне, прекрасные и далекие, такие манящие, такие зовущие. «Иди к нам, — словно говорили они без слов. — Иди... Мы дадим тебе все, что пожелаешь, и все, чего ты не осмеливался пожелать. Иди к нам! Иди... иди... иди...»

Гарри никогда особо не интересовался женщинами, ну так получилось. Но этот танец заворожил его. Все его существо тянулось туда, вперед, к ним, к этим неземным танцовщицам — закружиться вместе с ними на поляне, утонуть в мягком тягучем ритме, прикоснуться к мерцающим телам, позволить им... Позволить им все. Нога сама собой поднялась, чтобы сделать шаг, но вцепившиеся в запястье холодные пальцы удержали его, возвращая обратно.

— Не смейте! — прошипел Ноябрь. — Стоять! Стоять, я кому сказал, идиот!

Но Июнь его уже не слушал. Не слышал. Он медленно, как человек, идущий во сне за луной на крышу, шел вперед — шаг, еще шаг. Медленно, неохотно, как будто против собственной воли, но неотвратимо. Танцовщицы закружились чуть быстрее, чуть резче стали их движения, чуть быстрее взметались руки, разрезая сгустившуюся на поляне темноту. Июня словно тянула к ним незримая нить, которая все натягивалась и натягивалась, звеня от напряжения. Гарри попытался было выдернуть руку — нет, не самому к ним, но удержать, остановить, сбить с ног, если потребуется! — однако Ноябрь держал крепко и отпускать не собирался.

— Пустите! Ну пустите, он же... Они же заберут его!

— Если они заберут вас обоих, все будет гораздо хуже. Успокойтесь, они не сделают с ним ничего... непоправимого! Он не человек... Успокойтесь, я сказал!

Гарри не мог просто взять и успокоиться! Потому что Июнь все шел вперед, смотря прямо перед собой, медленно передвигая ноги, и кружащиеся в танцы фигуры были к нему все ближе и ближе. Завороженный пением неземных красавиц, он шел на его звук, забыв обо всем. Поняв, что из хватки Ноября ему все равно не вырваться, Гарри отчаянно крикнул:

— Подожди! Ну стой ты! А как же эта твоя... Гермиона?

Июнь обернулся. Лицо его было бледным, только глаза лихорадочно горели, светясь в темноте.

— Я... — просипел он. — Я не... Прости, Гарри! Вот…

С трудом, как будто собственное тело не подчинялась ему, Июнь стащил что-то с шеи и бросил в сторону Гарри. Тот машинально поднял свободную руку и, отстраненно удивившись собственной ловкости, поймал висевший на длинной цепочке прозрачный сверкающий шар.

— Брось... на землю! Когда они уйдут…

Не в силах больше сопротивляться зову, Июнь отвернулся и снова устремился вперед. Еще несколько шагов — и красавицы окружили его, скрывая от взглядов Гарри и Ноября. Круг вертелся все быстрее, а потом вдруг исчез, растворяясь в воздухе, и на поляне, где рос папоротник, снова наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь стуком сердца Гарри и отдаленным воем ветра.

***

За окном громко и отчаянно крикнула какая-то птица. Потом еще раз. Крик влетел в комнату, пробрался сквозь задвинутые ставни, метнулся от стены к стене — и пропал в тишине. Рассказчик, замолчав, чуть наклонился вперед, пристально всматриваясь: не проснется ли? Но спящий только чуть шевельнулся, переменил позу, подсунув руки под голову, и снова застыл. По комнате плыла осенняя ночь, нарушаемая лишь негромким сонным дыханием. Наконец рассказчик поправил свечу, кинул быстрый взгляд на окно — должно быть, опасаясь новых звуков из внешнего мира, но там тоже было тихо, — еще немножко посидел, смотря на своего слушателя, и снова заговорил.

***

Когда Ноябрь наконец отпустил его руку, Гарри почувствовал себя так странно... Как будто что-то важное и нужное кончилось, не начавшись, и теперь он не знал, что делать дальше.

— А кто это был? — спросил он, чтобы разбить давящую тишину. — Ну... эти…

Гарри неопределенно повел в воздухе руками, изображая таинственных танцовщиц. Ноябрь, помолчав, неохотно ответил:

— Понятия не имею. Нимфы лесные, наверное. Или хульдры какие-нибудь... А может, вейл в наши края занесло. Они не причинят ему особого вреда, так, поиграют немного. Скорее всего.

— А разве…

— У нас мало времени! Идите к холму, только под ноги смотрите внимательно, тут могут быть еще сюрпризы. Я пойду прямо за вами, но первым сейчас должен быть тот, кто сорвет цветок.

— Но почему... почему я?

Ноябрь молча пожал плечами. Гарри понял — как-то вдруг, но так, словно знал это уже давно, чуть ли не всегда, — что почему-то доверяет ему, доверяет так, как доверял бы другу или любовнику, с которым давно вместе. И рассердился на себя за эти мысли.

— Я не хотел, — сказал он, обращаясь к самому себе. — Я никогда не думал... Лорд убил моих родителей, и раньше я действительно мечтал, как он заплатит за все, но все равно не думал, что будет вот так.

— Никто никогда не думает, — неожиданно тихо и мягко отозвался глубокий голос Ноября. — Но иногда приходится. Давайте, у нас осталось совсем мало времени.

Воздух застыл вокруг, став густой патокой, и сделать первый шаг было неимоверно, почти невыносимо трудно. Но Гарри его сделал. И второй — тоже. Он чувствовал спиной, как идет за ним Ноябрь, близко-близко, так, что слышно, как ломаются под его ногами сухие травинки, и это придавало ему ничем не объяснимую уверенность: все получится, все не зря. Просто сделать еще несколько шагов, не думая о Черныше и Июне. Если этот цветок и правда обладает такой силой, если он и правда волшебный — а в эту ночь Гарри был готов поверить во все что угодно, в самое невозможное и немыслимое — может быть, можно попросить его вернуть все обратно? Ну а вдруг? До поросшего папоротником холма было всего несколько десятков шагов, которые все никак не кончались…

Если бы Гарри не знал, что Ноябрь идет за ним, он бы не дошел, наверное. Одного никак он понять не мог, все думал: Ноябрь не сказал ему ни одного доброго слова, был холоден и хмур, как дождливая ночь в конце осени, всем своим видом давал понять, что считает его наглым и глупым мальчишкой и вообще, вроде как, был не человеком, а месяцем — так почему же казалось, что ближе у него никого на свете нет? Чудеса какие-то, право слово. Разве о таком Гарри ночами мечталось смутно, когда луна нагло влезала в окошко его каморки, мешая спать? Разве о том грезилось, пока он во дворе топором махал или в огороде возился? А вот поди ж ты…

Холм наконец вырос прямо перед ним. Ноябрь встал с ним рядом. Гарри захотелось, чтобы его снова взяли за руку, но Ноябрь только сказал:

— Бросайте.

— Что бросать?

— Медальон, — Ноябрь закатил глаза. — Тот, который вам Июнь дал, то есть кинул. Бросайте на землю — Polypodiophyta не цветет осенью, нам нужно попасть в лето. В ночь Летнего Солнцестояния…

Гарри хотелось, конечно, спросить — как, и почему, и куда именно бросать, и уверен ли Ноябрь в том, что... Но совсем уж идиотом выглядеть все-таки не хотелось, так что он размахнулся, швырнул сверкающий шар прямо в папоротники и на всякий случай зажмурился.

Сначала ничего не случилось. Гарри даже успел расстроиться немного, хотя и не знал толком, чего именно ждал. А потом... Потом вдруг запахло цветами — оглушающе, по-летнему, волосы взъерошил теплый ветер, а где-то совсем рядом засвистел соловей. Ну, то есть Гарри решил, что это соловей, так-то он не очень в птицах разбирался, но кому ж еще петь летней ночью, как не соловью? А в том, что ночь именно летняя, сомнений практически не было. Он открыл глаза и осмотрелся: вокруг поляны была все та же осень, по-ноябрьски хмурая и темная, а тут, возле холма, наступило самое настоящее лето, в котором черный и настороженный Ноябрь казался каким-то особенно одиноким. Гарри захотелось взять его за руку и что-нибудь сказать, чтобы тонкие губы тронула бы улыбка, а в черных глазах промелькнула бы искорка света. Он даже шагнул чуть ближе, всего один маленький шажок, но теперь они с Ноябрем стояли вплотную друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь рукавами, и тот не отодвинулся.

Гарри совсем уже решился взять и дотронуться до руки Ноября, как на холме мелькнул проблеск ярко-алого, светлого, солнечного, осветившего всю поляну и весь мир вокруг. Они с Ноябрем, не сговариваясь, одновременно шагнули вперед, не в силах устоять перед алым огоньком, который притягивал их, раскачиваясь на тоненьком стебле. Ничего прекраснее и совершеннее в целом свете не было — в этом Гарри был совершенно уверен.

— Это... он? — прошептал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от цветка.

— Она. Athyrium filix-femina, — в ответном шепоте Ноября прозвучал благоговейный трепет. — Я никогда не мог поверить, что... Думал, что это невозможно. Она действительно цветет, понимаете?

— И что, я должен теперь это... сорвать, да? Вот так сорвать и все? Да? Такую красоту? И отнести Лорду?

Ноябрь кивнул. Это казалось почти кощунством — протянуть руку и сорвать сияющий цветок, но ведь именно для этого они пришли сюда, ради этого бросился в болото Черныш, а Июнь исчез вместе с лесными танцовщицами. Январь еще что-то такое говорил, важное. Цветок был так близко, только нагнись, и... Пальцы наткнулись на невидимую, но непреодолимую преграду. Гарри отдернул руку, недоуменно посмотрел на пальцы — пальцы как пальцы, ничего нового, на цветок — тот слегка качнулся к нему, предлагая себя сорвать, на всякий случай еще на Ноября, который, недовольно хмурясь, смотрел на цветущий папоротник. Он попробовал еще раз, осторожно, словно перед ним был не алый цветок, а притаившаяся в кустах змея, и снова пальцы остановились, всего несколько дюймов не достав до манящего огонька. Где-то в лесу, совсем рядом, гулко и предупреждающе ухнул филин. Гарри поежился — на летней поляне вдруг стало холодно, осень напомнила о своих правах, о том, что она всего лишь отступила на время, подчиняясь чужой воле, но не сдалась. Попробовать еще раз?

— Бесполезно.

Как Ноябрю удавалось читать его мысли, Гарри не стал задумываться. Какая, в конце концов, разница? Сомневаться в словах Ноября он не стал тоже. Но если не получится сорвать папоротник, значит, все зря? Смутная злость медленно поднималась внутри — на Светлейшего Лорда, будь он проклят, гад безносый, на дядю с тетей, которые сидят сейчас в теплой уютной кухне, или спать уже легли и им тепло, сухо и не снится ничего неположенного, на седобородого Января, что-то явно знавшего и ничего толком не сказавшего. На лес этот, отнявший у него Черныша и Июня. На непонятное волшебство, творившееся вокруг... На Ноября. На Ноября он злился больше всего, просто потому, что тот был рядом. Стоит, хмурится, кончиками пальцев по носу барабанит! Какого черта вообще! Филин ухнул еще раз, на этот раз вроде как ближе и с эдакой насмешливой укоризной. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы высказать в носатое лицо все, что он по этому поводу думает, но Ноябрь опередил его:

— Что вам говорил Январь перед тем, как мы отправились в путь? Вспоминайте, ну! Что именно он вам тогда сказал?

— Да ничего он толком не сказал, вы его перебили!

— А конкретнее? Напрягитесь, это важно.

— Ну... — Гарри сосредоточенно нахмурился, пытаясь мысленно вернуться к разговору у костра, который, казалось, был сто лет назад. — Он про Лорда говорил, что, мол, тот сам не знает, что творит и к гибели своей идет... Про пророчество какое-то. Что еще за пророчество?

— Было пророчество, да, но сейчас это не имеет особого значения. Дальше. Что еще Январь вам сказал?

— Да не помню я толком! — Гарри потер лоб, который почему-то стал болеть. — А! Про силу какую-то начал рассказывать... Мол, нет той силы сильнее. А потом вы пришли и раскричались — давайте, пора идти, хватит время терять. Так что сами виноваты, вот!

— Так я и думал. Все сходится, да, — медленно, задумчиво произнес Ноябрь, поглаживая острый подбородок. — Великая сила, куда же без нее... Но, пожалуй, Январь прав, снова прав, черт бы его побрал! Идите сюда, вы, Избранный. Поцелуйте меня!

— Что-о?

— Наш многоуважаемый брат Январь считает, что самой великой силой в нашем несовершенном мире является сила любви, — Ноябрь скривился, как от зубной боли. Гарри, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, страдающим слуховыми галлюцинациями, уставился на него.

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, — устало сказал Ноябрь. — Это не я придумал.

— Сила... любви? — переспросил на всякий случай Гарри. Сердца в груди стало как-то слишком много, оно там не умещалось и билось уже в горле, так что вопрос прозвучал глухо и хрипло. Ноябрь кивнул.

— Январь считает, что именно любовь, во всех ее проявлениях, является той самой силой, что, так сказать, движет солнце и светила. Не могу сказать, что полностью с ним согласен. Но у нас осталось совсем мало времени, а сорвать цветок, судя по всему, просто так не удастся. Так что идите уже сюда, идиот! Будем целоваться.

— Но... — Гарри сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от тонких бледных губ, — но у нас же с вами нет никакой любви! Как же тогда?

— Да какая к черту разница! Вам нужен цветок или нет?

Нужен ли ему цветок, Гарри уже не знал. Наверное, нужен, иначе он просто не выбрался бы из того болота и не устоял бы перед танцовщицами. Или это он нужен зачем-то цветку? Пророчество же еще было! А Ноябрь все смотрел на него в упор черными, бездонными совершенно глазами, бледный и прямой, и губы его чуть-чуть, самую малость — если бы Гарри не смотрел так пристально, он бы и не заметил! — подрагивали. Всего один шаг разделял их... Гарри пожал плечами и сделал этот шаг.

Руки, осторожно легшие на его спину, были очень холодными, даже через одежду чувствовалось. А вот губы, наоборот — теплыми, почти горячими, твердыми и живыми. Они уверенно прикоснулись к губам Гарри, чуть помедлили, как будто в раздумьях, а потом шевельнулись, вовлекая его в поцелуй. Осторожный, даже какой-то застенчивый поцелуй, словно Ноябрь сам до конца не был уверен, правильно ли поступает и почему поступает именно так. Гарри приоткрыл губы, закрыл глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться: он был абсолютно, почти абсурдно уверен, что этот странный, внезапный, невообразимый поцелуй — особенный, и ему обязательно нужно впитать в себя каждое мгновение. Едва уловимый запах последних прелых листьев и стылой земли, исходящий от кожи под пальцами. Неожиданную щекотную мягкость волос. Чужое дыхание, обжигающее рот. Руки, бережно ласкающие спину и шею. Худое тело так близко…

Гарри на мгновение отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание и посмотреть на Ноября. Тот облизнул губы и криво усмехнулся. Испугавшись, что Ноябрь сейчас что-то скажет и все испортит, Гарри решительно обхватил его за шею и поцеловал еще раз. На всякий случай, чтобы уж точно сработало! Он совершенно забыл о том, что не умеет целоваться и вообще боится и стесняется, потому что целоваться с последним осенним месяцем посреди внезапного лета, в лесу, на замолкшей в ожидании поляне, освещаемой звездами, яркой луной и цветком папоротника, было так правильно, словно иначе и быть не может. Он погладил костлявую спину — очень хотелось провести ладонями ниже, но из благоразумия пришлось остановиться где-то в районе поясницы — потом слегка, дурея от собственной смелости, нажал, притискивая к себе еще ближе. Гарри все боялся, что Ноябрь его остановит: оттолкнет, отстранит, скажет холодно — ну все, мол, хватит.

— Ну все... — хрипло, задыхаясь сказал Ноябрь. — Все. Хватит!

Гарри потряс головой, не собираясь отпускать его просто так. Ноябрь мягко, но настойчиво расцепил его руки, отступил на шаг. Всего на шаг, оказавшись вдруг очень далеко. Где-то совсем рядом ухнул филин, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть.

— Вы... Это было... Что это было? Почему это было... так?

Ноябрь отвел глаза. Сунув руку в карман черного плаща, он достал оттуда маленькую, плотно закупоренную склянку, где маслянисто мерцала какая-то густая темная жидкость, и протянул ее Гарри.

— Возьмите.

— Что это?

Гарри показалось, что голос Ноября звучит как-то странно, как будто он медленно и неотвратимо уходит, исчезая вдали. Нет, Ноябрь все так же стоял в шаге от него, Гарри все еще чувствовал запах поздней осени и губы еще слегка саднило от поцелув, и все-таки…

— Это вам... пригодится, вы потом поймете. А теперь — цветок. Быстрее, время на исходе! Пожалуйста... Просто сорви уже этот чертов папоротник!

В голосе Ноября прозвучало такое внезапно прорвавшееся отчаяние, что Гарри послушно подошел к холму. Цветущий папоротник манил к себе. Гарри вздохнул — он понятия не имел, пахнет ли вообще папоротник, но этот пах так, что замирало сердце и кружилась голова... Или это он еще от поцелуев не отошел? Кто бы подумал, что Ноябрь, холодный и язвительный, под стать своему месяцу, может целоваться так, что подгибаются колени и заканчивается в груди дыхание? Он оглянулся: Ноябрь стоял все на том же месте, очень серьезный и словно слегка расплывшийся в дрожащем летнем воздухе. Показалось, наверное. Сейчас Гарри сорвет цветок, и все будет хорошо, он не очень понимал, каким именно образом, но будет обязательно, ведь цветок волшебный!

На этот раз никакого препятствия не оказалось. Папоротник сам чуть качнулся ему навстречу, пальцы коснулись твердого, слегка шершавого стебля, помедлили, погладили, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Гарри сжал пальцы, обхватывая цветок, резко дернул рукой, потом вскочил и обернулся, сжимая в одной руке цветок, а в другой — полученный от Ноября флакон.

— Вот! Я это сделал, у меня вышло! Видите? Мы смогли!

— Молодец, — раздалось откуда-то издалека, почти из другой вселенной. — Я в тебе не сомневался... Нет, не подходи!

Крик ворона, громкий и резкий, ударил по ушам. Гарри, рванувшийся было к Ноябрю — что значит "«не подходи?» — остановился, не в силах сделать ни шага. Тело как будто решило поиграть в «замри», не спросив позволения у самого Гарри. Стало очень-очень холодно, холод проникал сквозь куртку, колол кожу сотнями маленьких острых иголочек, пролезал внутрь, сжимая сердце. Над верхушками деревьев пронесся порыв ветра, и одинокий пожухлый лист слетел прямо к ногам Ноября.

— Что... Какого черта происходит? Ноябрь!

— Ты молодец, — прошелестело рядом. — Ты все сделал совершенно правильно. Осталось только доставить Athyrium в замок. А мне пора уходить, я тебе больше не нужен.

— Ноябрь!

— Прощай... Гарри.

Гарри все бы отдал, даже этот проклятый цветок, за возможность сдвинуться с места, подбежать к Ноябрю, потрясти его как следует за тощие костлявые плечи, так потрясающе ложащиеся под ладони. Как это — не нужен? Что значит — прощай? Но он словно окаменел, только сердце глухо и быстро билось в уши.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет!

Сначала контуры черной фигуры заколебались, размываясь еще больше. Ноябрь словно плыл над поляной, и на мгновение Гарри показалось, что он видит сквозь его черный плащ беззащитно голые деревья на другой стороне. А потом... Потом Гарри так и не понял, что произошло, если честно, но знал, что долго еще будет просыпаться по ночам, душа подушкой крик, потому что ему будет сниться, как Ноябрь, подняв в прощальном жесте руку, молча и медленно, невыносимо медленно, рассыпается белым, похожим то ли на снег, то ли на пыль, пеплом. А он может только стоять и смотреть. И бессмысленно рваться вперед всем сердцем, всем своим существом.

Как только последний клочок упал на землю, лето закончилось. Порыв холодного ветра разметал пыль и сухие листья, а Гарри почувствовал, что снова может двигаться. Он упал на колени. Почему, ну почему — вот так? Неужели этот злосчастный цветок того стоит? Да будь оно все проклято! Злые слезы закипали под веками, Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы не выпустить их наружу, сжал кулаки. Что-то больно врезалось в ладонь. Зелье... Ноябрь дал ему флакон с зельем, сказал, пригодится. Если выпить темную густую жидкость вот прямо сейчас, что будет? Все равно терять нечего, пошло оно все…

— Подожди, — шепот ветра ласково взъерошил волосы. — Потерпи немного... Сначала — цветок. Ты должен, Гарри.

Гарри хотел ответить, что никому ничего не должен и пусть все, кто считает иначе, идут куда подальше, но вместо этого кивнул, открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Лес был знакомым: он столько раз ходил сюда за дровами! Да деревня их совсем рядом, вон по той тропинке пойти, будет березовая роща, а там поворот — и дома. А как же... Как же костер, месяцы, болото? Папоротник цветущий? Как же... Ноябрь? Приснилось ему все, что ли?

Он опустил взгляд на свои руки: в правой чуть поблескивал странной формы флакон, в левой был зажат цветок. Тот самый. Цветущий папоротник, из легенд и сказок. Значит, не приснилось. Гарри сунул флакон в карман, поднялся и, не оглядываясь, зашагал прочь.

***

Спящий не шевелился. Рассказчик не шевелился тоже, даже пламя свечи замерло в воздухе. Само время застыло густой патокой — если оно вообще было, это время. Только невесть откуда взявшийся мотылек кружил вокруг свечи, подлетая к огню все ближе и ближе, словно привязанный незримой нитью, которая наматывалась на свечу и становилась все короче... короче... короче... Вспыхнули тонкие крылышки, невесомая горка пепла упала на стол. Рассказчик тяжело вздохнул и заговорил снова.

***

Подходя к дому дяди, Гарри почувствовал, что что-то не так, еще до того как увидел трех привязанных к изгороди белоснежных лошадей с клеймом в виде свернувшейся клубком змеи. Стражники! Со странной смесью тревоги и злорадства Гарри неслышно толкнул дверь.

Дядя Вернон стоял на коленях посреди кухни, зажимая руками то место, где должно было быть ухо. Ухо валялось рядом. На выскобленный добела пол крупными темными каплями текла кровь. Тетя Петунья, растрепанная и бледная, забилась в угол, крепко прижимая к себе Дадли. Стражников оказалось двое: холеный блондин с длинными волосами и холодными серыми глазами презрительно наморщил нос и чистил ногти, а лохматый и серый, чем-то похожий на учуявшего добычу волка, вытирал меч тетиным вышитым полотенцем. Дядя Вернон тихо заскулил.

— Цветок, — сказал блондин, не глядя на Вернона. — Повелителю нужен цветок. Где он?

— Но, господин... Не бейте, господин! — жалкий лепет совсем не походил на привычный Гарри повелительный голос дяди. — У меня нет цветка!

— Зато у тебя есть второе ухо. И жена — старовата, конечно, но сойдет. И мальчонка твой... Фенрир порой не против поразвлечься с хорошенькими пухленькими мальчиками, да?

Косматый кивнул и оскалился.

— Но, господин! — завопил дядя Вернон. Тетя перебила его. Хотя голос ее дрожал, в нем было больше достоинства, чем в воплях мужа.

— У нас действительно нет цветка, господа стражники. Мы никогда не посмели бы пойти против воли Повелителя Нашего. Мы отправили за цветком племянника, Гарри, но он еще не вернулся…

— Вернулся.

Гарри спокойно встретил взгляды стражников и родни. После всего, что было ночью, после того, как Ноябрь рассыпался белой пылью, а пыль унес ветер, все чувства отступили и умерли, осталась только горящая холодным огнем уверенность в том, что он поступает как должно. Даже если понятия не имеет, почему поступает именно так.

— Вернулся... — медленно сказал белый стражник. — Повелитель — да славится мудрость его — оказался прав. Нет! — крикнул он своему напарнику. — Не прикасайся к цветку. И к парнишке тоже не прикасайся, он пойдет с нами сам, да?

Гарри молча кивнул, не обращая внимание на испуганные взгляды родственников. Пойдет, куда деваться? Ему показалось, что сбоку знакомо хмыкнули, но он точно знал, что там никого нет.

Дорогу он запомнил плохо: сначала его посадили на лошадь, которая недовольно покосилась на него безумным черным глазом, но решила не связываться, потом вели по длинному залитому светом коридору, мимо висящих на каменных стенах портретов, мимо высоких стрельчатых окон... Гарри все время хотелось оглянуться, кто-то словно дышал в спину осенним холодом, но он упорно смотрел перед собой.

Он никогда не видел Светлейшего Лорда — портреты и изображение на монетах не в счет, — но тот выглядел в точности так, как Гарри себе представлял. Высокий, очень худой, в белых струящихся одеждах и почему-то босиком. В большом зале было не так уж много народу, но Гарри сразу почувствовал страх. Страх бил в нос запахом тухлого мяса, висел в воздухе невидимой дымкой. Люди, почтительно стоявшие у стены, до смерти боялись друг друга, но еще больше — белую фигуру, которая скользила по залу. Лорд тоже боялся чего-то, смертельно боялся, но чего? Чего может бояться человек — или не совсем человек, как шептались по углам, — который одним жестом мог послать людей на смерть? Цветок в руке Гарри едва заметно шевельнулся, кивнув алой головкой.

— Как тебя зовут? — прошелестел Светлейший, когда стражники с поклоном отступили и Гарри остался стоять один в центре зала.

— Гарри.

Пронесся едва слышный вздох — кажется, нужно было добавить «господин» или «ваша светлость», но Гарри было все равно. Живым он вряд ли выберется, так что…

— Гарри... — Лорд подошел ближе. От него исходил холод — не такой, как от Ноября, а стылый, безнадежный и пронзительно-светлый. Гарри не пошевелился. Цветок в ладони замер, как будто ждал чего-то.

— А ведь я знаю тебя, Гарри. Ты был предсказан... Ты веришь в предсказания? Зря. Предсказания врут, пророки врут, все врут, Гарри. Мои слуги тоже врут мне, я знаю. Вы не прикасались к цветку? — он резко повернулся к доставившим Гарри стражникам. Те, склонившись в низком поклоне, отчаянно затрясли головами.

— Хорошо.

Лорд подошел еще ближе. Гарри стало страшно — по-настоящему страшно, даже страшнее, чем когда он тонул в болоте или когда Июнь шел к танцовщицам. «Ты молодец, Гарри, — раздался в голове еле слышный шепот, похожий на шелест слежавшихся листьев. — Осталось совсем немного...»

— Это мой цветок, — в глазах Светлого Лорда промелькнуло что-то очень напоминающее безумие. — Он предначертан мне судьбой, мне, а не кому-то еще! Ничего прекраснее на свете нет... Только один может владеть цветком папоротника, только один может подчинить себе чудо, и это, о мой юный друг, это не ты.

Он махнул рукой стражникам:

— Мальчишка прикасался к моему цветку. Мальчишка должен умереть. Но сначала... Отдай мне цветок, Гарри. Отдай сам, иначе ты будешь молить о смерти, как о милости.

Гарри мог бы поклясться, что это не он протянул цветок Лорду. Это цветок вдруг засиял еще ярче и потянулся вперед, таща за собой крепко сжимающую стебель руку.

— Молодец. Хороший мальчик, — дрожащие от возбуждения худые пальцы, похожие на недокормленных змей, сомкнулись вокруг цветка. — А теперь…

Что «теперь», Лорд договорить не успел. Раздался громкий хохот — казалось, смеялись сами стены, и от их смеха хотелось закрыть уши руками и сжаться в маленький-маленький комочек, надеясь, что тебя не найдут. Стражники попятились, привычный страх на их лицах перешел в ужас. Гарри стоял, не сводя глаз с лица Лорда. А потом цветок вспыхнул ярким золотом с алыми искрами, и вслед за ним вспыхнул Лорд. Молча, без единого звука, не выпуская пылающего цветка, он горел, и только глаза его кричали: «За что?»

После того, что вполне могло бы оказаться вечностью, цветок упал на пол, Гарри показалось, что он услышал тихий хрустальный звон, эхом раскатившийся по залу. От Лорда не осталось ничего. В наступившей тишине раздался чей-то судорожный вздох, потом кто-то рванулся к боковой двери, явно стремясь оказаться как можно дальше и как можно быстрее. Гарри осторожно поднял цветок.

— Его... — прошептал светловолосый стражник. — Его больше... нет?

— Нет... нет... нет... — пронеслось по стенам, отразилось от потолка. Все взгляды устремились на Гарри, стражники отшатнулись от него, словно боялись, что цветок в его пальцах снова загорится и они сгорят вместе с ним. Светловолосый вышел — или его вытолкнули — вперед.

— Ты... как ты это сделал? Ты маг?

Гарри покачал головой. Он был Гарри, просто Гарри, и внутри него было пусто, как будто он тоже сгорел вместе с Лордом. На лицах стражников читались страх и какое-то странное уважение, так не смотрят на мальчишек в грязных башмаках и со спутанными черными волосами, которых совсем недавно собирались убить. Так смотрят... на избранных. На Избранных, которым Гарри совсем не собирался быть.

— Лорд мертв, — вперед вышел еще один стражник, темноволосый, с умным жестоким лицом. — Наш Повелитель мертв, и ты убил его. — Гарри показалось, что он слышит странный треск и шепот, исходящий от стен. — О тебе говорило Пророчество, ты — тот, кто оказался сильнее Светлейшего Лорда. Проси все, чего захочешь... Повелитель!

Порыв холодного ветра пролетел по залу, вспыхнули свечи на стенах, дрогнули, тихонько звякнув, оконные стекла. Гарри вздрогнул. Облизнул губы, на которых еще оставался вкус поцелуев — ну и что, что так не могло быть? Посмотрел вокруг. Повелитель. Стоит только захотеть — и все это будет принадлежать ему, эти люди склонятся перед ним, как склонялись перед прежним владыкой, ловя каждое его желание. Он сможет все, стоит только захотеть!

— Я хочу... — сказал он, обращаясь не к стражникам, а к цветку в руке. — Я просто хочу домой. Пожалуйста?

Он еще успел услышать грохот камней за спиной, крики стражников и топот бегущих ног, а потом старый замок исчез, и Гарри оказался на тропинке, ведущей к дому дяди Вернона. Ну, все правильно: он хотел домой, а другого дома у него никогда и не было. Окна горели теплым уютным светом, из трубы поднимался к затянутому тучами небу дымок, пахло — Гарри принюхался — чем-то вкусным, наверное, тетя опять что-то пекла... Если сейчас войти в узкую, отскобленную добела дверь, стряхнуть в маленьком тесном коридорчике ботинки, повесить куртку на гвоздь и войти в кухню, дядя наверняка встретит его недовольным взглядом и спросит, все ли он сделал, что было поручено, а тетя скорбно подожмет тонкие губы, а потом все-таки протянет ему стакан молока и кусок теплого пирога с яблоками. Маленький кусок. Раза в два меньше, чем кузену Дадли. И тогда Гарри поблагодарит, сядет в самый дальний от печки и самый темный угол и будет молча жевать пирог, думая о чем-то своем. А потом... потом все будет, как раньше — так, словно и не было ничего. А может, и правда не было?

Гарри перевел взгляд на все еще зажатый в руке цветок. Ничего огненно-волшебного в нем больше не было, просто красные, слегка уже подвядшие лепестки да тонкий стебелек. Разжав пальцы, он позволил цветку свалиться в ноябрьскую грязь. Ноябрь... Ноябрь — это конец осени, это грязь, слякоть темнота с утра до вечера, промозглое низкое небо и нетерпеливое ожидание зимы. Ноябрь — это голос в темноте, это худое тело под ладонями, это теплые губы на губах. Это нить, вытянувшая из болота, твердая рука, удержавшая на месте. Это сон, который приснился Гарри, когда он задремал, устав от бесконечной пустоты. То, чего не могло быть. То — Гарри сунул руку в карман, вытащил холодный фиал — что, кажется, все-таки было.

Он толкнул тяжелую дверь, скинул в тесном коридоре промокшие ботинки, кинул на скамью куртку. Шагнул в кухню. Дядя, сидевший у стола, поднял голову, что-то сказал, очень громко и повелительно, но Гарри не обратил на него внимания. Он просто прошел мимо в свою каморку, в которой провел почти всю жизнь, по крайней мере, сколько себя помнил, закрыл дверь на крючок и сел на узкую кровать. На ладони поблескивал флакон с темной жидкостью.

— Он сказал, — произнес Гарри вслух, потому что ему было очень нужно услышать собственный голос, — он сказал: пригодится и потом поймете. Интересно, уже потом или еще нет? Лорда же больше нет, да? Значит, я сделал то, что должен был — хотя до сих пор не понимаю, кому должен и почему именно я.

Темнота комнаты сочувственно молчала. Гарри покрутил в пальцах флакон, всматриваясь в слабо мерцающее зелье. Если он его не выпьет, он никогда не узнает, зачем Ноябрь дал ему это и чем все могло бы кончится на самом деле. А вот если выпьет... В дверь постучали, очень настойчиво, ясно давая понять, что лучше бы открыть ее самому.

— Я не боюсь! — сказал Гарри громко и поднес открытый флакон к губам.

Зелье оказалось холодным и в то же время обжигающим, горьким и сладким одновременно. Гарри закрыл глаза, и мир вокруг разлетелся на куски — чтобы снова сложиться. Он почувствовал, как что-то ударило по ногам снизу, не удержался и кубарем покатился по мокрым листьям, больно стукнувшись локтем о какой-то камень. Катился он долго, но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, правда? Гарри поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и посмотрел туда, где среди голых деревьев мерцал огонек и где, Гарри точно знал, его ждал высокий, худой и хмурый человек — или не человек вовсе, но это уже не имело значения — в черном плаще и с черными волосами. Откуда-то сбоку из кустов выскочила темная лохматая тень и с громким лаем бросилась вперед. Гарри рассмеялся, отшвырнул пустой флакон и побежал за ней.

***

Негромкий голос рассказчика смолк, он глубоко вздохнул, положил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы и долго смотрел молча, как умирают в камине остатки пламени. Свеча почти догорела, ветер за окнами стих, и глубокое молчание нарушало только ровное, размеренное дыхание. Потом рассказчик встал и подошел к соседнему креслу.  
Его слушатель уснул. Рассказчик, откинув капюшон, несколько минут — или не минут, казалось, что время растворилось в наступившей вокруг тишине, потеряв всякое значение — всматривался в лицо спящего. Бледное, худое, изможденное, словно после долгой страшной болезни, оно казалось сейчас спокойным и странно счастливым. Человек в кресле спал и улыбался во сне. Спал он крепко.  
Рассказчик заботливо подоткнул плед, провел, едва касаясь, костлявыми пальцами по растрепавшимся волосам и вышел из комнаты.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Там, за седьмым перевалом"


End file.
